Hazardous: A frist kiss.
by ashess
Summary: What can I say? there are too many V/B fics out here. so I made my own. well, actually, this is a V/B not-so-getting-together Fic. Actually. :) I hope I can get outtof them killing eachother.
1. hazardous

Yes! there are too many V/B Fics out here!@ yup. So, I made you another one!  
Oh, indulge me and read. It's not very romantic; that's just not the kind of girl I am, I guess.  
Which is _exactly_ why I had to do this.  
Because neither Vegeta nor Bulma strike me as very romantic@!  
  
It's not meant to be continued. If you _really want me to, I might consider it, but,.. it's been done ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
NO!, that wouldn't do.  
  
Another ki-blast.  
  
Worse even!  
  
One more.  
  
No. no! no, NO. no,.. NO!!  
  
Damn it! damn him, damn this place. Damn Kakaroth!!!  
  
Somewhere on the Capsule Corp. premises was a very angry Vegeta, training in his gravity chamber.  
Well, angry wasn't even the right word. He was furious. Furious at Kakaroth for being a supersaij-jin when he was not.  
At the Grafity-chamber for not making him what he wanted to be.  
At Chikuy and it's people in general.  
Even at that damned Super-saij-jin legend that had gotten him into this mess.  
  
So he trained, fuelled by anger. And trained, and trained.  
Still, anger can last only so long before exhaustion kicks in.  
  
And right now, Vegeta's body was telling him it had had well enough for today.  
Which was exactly the reason his Ki-blasts were getting smaller and weaker by the second.  
  
Sighing to himself, the Saij-jin prince called it quits.  
'For today! Just you see. Tomorrow,....'   
  
Vegeta disgarded his ruined training-suit and took a long shower to wash all the blood off,   
then changed into someting clean and trudged down to the kitchen.  
Nobody home yet, so he pulled open the fridge and studied the contence.  
Then closed the door again.  
  
'The hell is wrong with me,..?' he wondered, but let it pass.  
Well, if he wasn't going to eat, he might as well turn in so he could start off early the next day.  
Yes; that would be the smart thing to do.  
  
Instead, he plopped down on the couch, spreading his arms on the back pillows.   
Not bothering to turn on the TV, Vegeta stared at the empty screen with dull, half-lidden eyes.   
The last of his adrenaline gone, he really was too sore to move.  
  
What was worse, though, was his mind doing loop-holes on what he could be doing wrong,..  
'I'm not getting anywhere,..'  
'Kakaroth did,..how? what did he do? Go into gravity-room,.. train,... come out supersaij-jin,...'  
  
'must be missing some little detail,..'   
He just had to have missed some little thing.   
Why wasn't it working for him like it had for Kakaroth?   
  
'Go into room,.. train,... come out,...'  
He had to stop thinking like this. It was driving him mad.  
'Go into room,...train,..'  
  
Just then, that annoying woman with the blue hair took her chance to startle him by slamming the door behind her.  
Though he hardly moved an inch. Too miserable.  
Back to his thoughts,.. 'Go into room,...'  
  
"oh, Hi Vegeta!"   
  
Bulma said in her cheeriest voice. That really annoyed him.   
He really didn't want her fake curtesy while he knew she hated his guts.  
So, he choose to ignore her.   
'Go into room,..'  
  
The blue-haired scientist frowned in annoyance, but then went on with a voice that only betrayed a hint of sarcasm.  
"Whoh!, you actually stopped training before dark? Something wrong with the gravityroom again?"  
  
The Saij-jin rolled this around in his mind a little before answering.  
Was it really still that early? Seemed that way. Oh well.  
If he couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong, maybe he could at least tick the woman off.  
"If I need you to fix something, woman, you'll be sure to hear from me."  
  
Vegeta went through the trouble of turning his head to the side, still leaning it against the back of the couch,  
just so he could see her fume.  
  
Indeed, she gritted her teeth, her eyes became really big,   
and she got that blush on her face that made you wonder if steam was about to pop from her ears.  
But after a moment it passed, and she calmed herself.  
  
'Too bad.' Vegeta guessed it was just one of those days.  
  
To his annoyance, the woman sat don next to him.   
  
"Vegeta, let's not do this, ok? I've done enough fighting for one day."  
Vegeta 'hmmpf'-ed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back all the way gain.  
After a few moments, though, his eyes shot open again.  
"Now what?"  
  
She was still sitting there.  
"Well. I've been thinking about- well. The way you and I,.."  
She blushed selfconsciously. But Bulma had made herself a promise today;  
She was sick of fighting every day, and they were going to put an end to it.  
Like grown-ups should.  
  
"Well. I just think we should talk. You know. We are living in the same house.   
For Kami's sakes, we should at least be able to communicate!"  
  
Vegeta was confused. "But I though you just said you didn't want to do this?"  
  
SHe balched again, but calmed herself. "THAT was fighting. I mean, really talking. Without yelling."  
  
-"Whatever for?"  
  
"Well." Geeh, the man had to make everything difficult didn't he? here she was, trying to be nice,..  
"It would,.." And all he could do was give her a had time.  
"be nice don't you think?" But she wasn't gonna give in the easy way.  
"We could get to know eachother better." not this time.  
  
Smiling, she patted Vegeta's leg. "I'd like to get to know you better,.."  
  
Vegeta finally lifted his head at this, looking at her.  
She wanted to get to know him better? Petting his leg? Was he reading her right?  
  
BUt she hated his guts, right?  
Then again, there'd been plenty of times when some female on Freeza's ship 'hated him' a little too obviously.  
Until he got them alone, that was,..  
  
Better make sure.  
"Don't you have a boyfriend to go pesture?"  
  
Bulma's expression darkened. "Not that it's any of your buisness, but. We had a fight. It's over."  
_Again_.  
  
"But!" Bulma continued in a happyer voice.   
"I don't want to talk about that now. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"  
  
_but enough about me, let's talk about you._  
  
Well, Vegeta guessed that was a clear as one could get about it.   
Prodding an arm under his head, he looked the human female in the eyes.  
_well, why not._   
She was a hell of a lot more Saij-jin looking then _some_ of the females he'd been with.  
  
(hey! Vegetasei was destroyed when he was a little kid! A man has to do something for company.)  
Not too ugly either.   
  
Now came the hard part. How did those Chikyu's go about this again?  
Oh yes. That kissing bit. The thing with the tongues. Disgusting habit, but what had to be had to be.  
  
Before his resolve could crumble, Vegeta grabbed the surprised female by the neck and kissed down deeply on her.  
She squirmed a bit at first, but they always did that.  
Easier to say it wasn't there fault afterwards when they did that.   
That way it'd be him facing the heat alone if Freeza ever found out.  
  
Yes! Ever wonder why there weren't any female aliens aboard Freeza's fessel? I'll tell you! They'd all been transfered.  
Vegeta hadn't mind. He'd been sick of them; every one of them.  
It wasn't just him.   
It's been Raditz and Zarbon's fault mostly. Mostly Zarbon. He had a taste for the,.. let's say,..  
Married type.  
  
No, it had hardly been his doing at all. But he'd been happy to see them go.   
All of them with there winking and smiling and come-ons.   
And them having to listen to their excuses if it ever came to it -or rather, just before it came to it.  
"Vegeta! no please, I can't."  
"Vegeta, what if Freeza catches us."  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry, but if anyone ever finds out I've been fucking the monkey-prince,-"  
  
Aaarch! No!   
Whatever was this Chikyu's excuse, he didn't want to hear it.   
Pressing down on the woman, he forced his tongue in her mouth.   
There. See? She'd already stopped her squirming.  
Just as they always did.   
Just like,... "AAARVH!!"  
  
Just then, something solid and very _very_ hard connected with his groin.   
Vegeta was off the woman in a blink, but was slapped across the cheek just as fast.  
Half in shock, he hardly realised it had been Bulma's hand.  
  
She was swearing now.   
",...you fucking pig! I try and be nice to you and,.."  
Keeping at it. Vegeta's ears were ringing, but it wasn't _only_ an account of the woman's loud voice.   
  
Damn her! She'd knee-yed him in the balls!  
What was wrong with her? Abrubtly, Bulma stormed outof the room.  
For which Vegeta was eternally gratefull.   
He needed a moment to collect himself.  
  
When he was sure the blue-haired fury wasn't comming back, Vegeta got up, very slowly.  
  
What? He'd done the kissing thing right, hadn't he? What was wrong with that woman?  
Frist she was practically jumping up and down screaming 'here I am, take me!',  
Then, whe he was nice enough to indulge her,...  
Honestly!   
  
"Better stay away from that one, Vegeta." He warned himself.  
"The woman's obviously dangerously mad; she could be hazardous to your health."  
  
Vegeta jumped up and down a few times to ease the pain, then limped over to the fridge.  
  
Kami! He was starving!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well. that's it. ;) told you I'm not very romantic. But entertaining, no?  
read and review, pretty please! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Greetings! It's me again! Man, don't I ever go away? Hmm,. Doesn't seem that way to me,.. oh well.

Tell you what, I've got the second part form 'HAZARDOUS!' For you! It's not half as lemony as the title would suggest,.. though there's a bit implied.

Well, I though it was funny, anyway. So I just wanted to share this. ;) 

Oh, right I do not own DB! Don't sue me, course I don't have a lawyer either *sniff * sad, isn't that?

Again, Vegita was in his gravity room. Again trying to make Super-Saiyi-jin.

And, again, failing MISERABLY!

"Kuso, kuso, KU -(pant)- SO!"

He was sick of it, but that wasn't helping the training either.

Alright; so this wasn't working.

Rubbing at his nose-bridge, he lowered himself to the ground and went over his mental checklist again.

Gravity-machine.

-Check, and humming at 200 times normal earth grav.

Training.

-Check.

Saiyi-jin warrior.

-Present and willing.

Two months of time.

-WAY past that.

So what did Kakaroth have he didn't?

Maybe he needed to be travelling through space for it to work,..

-"No, no, NO! you stupid baka! You're way off track there." 

Sighing, he relented. All this training was beginning to be an obsession with him. He needed to get out and have a brake, have some fun.

Saiyi-jins have no fun you say?

They don't go out?

Wrong! 

He used to go out and have fun all the time. .

But that seemed a live-time ago.

Well, it was. 

Literally; it had been before he died. 

Before he'd arrived on earth for the very first time, he'd gone out and had some good fun. 

Ah yes. He remembered. 

Just him and Nappa, having some good old-fashion Saiyi-jin style fun.

Fun with those dumb bug-creatures and their stupid tyrant. 

Fun with their stupid arena and stupid elite guards.

And, lost of fun with their giant-under-the ground.

Then, to top things off and making it a perfect day out, that baka resistance leader telling him: 'he was their hero'.

Those were the days.

What ever had possessed him to kill Nappa like that anyway? True enough, the guy was a brain-dead idiot; a disgrace to the Saiyi-jin race.

But _at least_ he knew how to have fun.

"oh well." 

He told himself as he grabbed a towel and started wiping the sweat off his face and chest, "What's done is done. Besides, I don't need Nappa to have fun."

He didn't. 

Vegeta knew exactly where he'd go. There was a city right outside Capsule Corp. 

Chikyu city or whatever they called it. 

He could have good fun there. 

Lots of shopping malls, burger-kings, Mac-Donald's drive-inns and other annoying places where he usually tried not to get stuck.

He smiled. 

It wasn't as good as blowing up the whole planet, but right now it sounded absolutely wonderful. 

Mind made up, he grabbed his shirt and walked out the door. After all, who was going to stop him? The Z-fighters? Feh. 

They might just give him a tongue-lashing after he was done, maybe even gang up on him. 

He smirked. Yes, that could be fun.

"Oooh! _There_ you are!" Cried a delighted shrieking-voice.

Vegeta jumped. It was _her_!

What? 

No! 

NO! Not that one! Not the loud-mouthed good-looking one with the weak boy-friend! 

The _other_ one! 

The _blonde_ one. 

THE MOTHER!

Eyes twitching a little, he slowly turned to face her. 

Sure enough, there was that innocently smiling face, big eyes closed in delight as she held something that seemed to be a pitcher of liquid.

The sheer picture of a dumb blond.

BUT! Vegeta wasn't fooled! The woman knew more then she let on!

How else did she always manage to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? 

How else did she always manage to 'accidentally' run into him when he was up to something?

Like the time he'd been checking out the space-ship? Just when he'd been considering not waiting around for Kakaroth and just blast off right then, SHE had shown up on the communicator.

And that hadn't been the only time! 

Oh, no.

Vegeta was _sure_ she had secret camera's following his every move. 

She just had to.

The woman giggled at him. 

_Giggled!_ Nobody ever giggled at the prince of Saiyi-jins. 

It was like making a death-wish.

But the woman didn't seem suicidal. Just sure he wouldn't blast her.

Only one creature he'd ever known to be sure of that. Freeza.

But the woman didn't have any unfathomable power hidden inside her.

Did she?

"I made you some lemonade. I just _know_ how much you love your lemon-aid." 

_Again?_

What was this woman's thing with lemons?

"You look like you can use it too, all worked up and sweaty like you are."

Turning a little pale, the prince of Saiyi-jins practically tore his shirt over his head.

"Baka, I am not! Now take your stupid lemon-"

No, why bother. 

She'd just keep nagging him till he gave in. Couldn't blast her.

Mustn't blast her. 

She was the _only_ one in the entire house-hold that knew remotely how to cook.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the pitcher, goggled the contents down and shoved it back into her hands. 

"There. All gone. Now will you please get the fuck lost? I've got things to do."

She giggled again. 

He really hated it when she did that.

"I just bet you are hungry too, a big Saiyi-jin must have a lot of appetite."

-" _Nanni?!_

Will you leave me be! Don't you have a mate to go bother?"

That stupid smile again. 

It rivalled Kakaroth's, and he really hadn't thought that possible.

"Oh, you mean Dr Briefs. Well, he's at work again. Won't be home for hours, but you're right. I _am_ a married woman. Though, if not for that –and if I was about my daughter's age,.." 

-"I AM NOT HUNGRY AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING! NOW GET your BAKA FACE OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

He stood there fuming, but the female still didn't seem to notice. She couldn't possibly _really_ be this stupid, could she? 

Were all Chikyu women crazy? Seemed that way.

Kakaroth's mate? Check!

This one? def!

The daughter? Worse, if possible.

Abruptly, Ms Brief's expression went from closed-eyes ditz-mode to a stupid wide-eyed shock. "Oh, dear!"

Vegeta growled. _Mustn't kill,... Only edible food,_

"Oh dear, _WHAT?_"

-"Look! You're bleeding!" the retard-woman (or, pretending to be retarded woman) pointed at his head, so Vegeta pulled a hand past his brow. 

It came back bloody. 

He smirked.

"Must've cut myself with that last Ki-blast."

-"Oh, _dear_! Well, nothing to worry about." 

And Ms Briefs grabbed him by the arm and started tugging him along.

"My daughter's right down in the lab, and she's an expert medic too; medical degree and everything. Isn't she the smartest little girl?"

-"Nanni!? I don't believe this! Stop your prodding woman!"

The prince tried to pull loose, but it seemed the only way to do that would be to break the woman's arm. Couldn't have that. Women can't cook without arms,..

He could wail about it, though.

"It's just a little cut. Leave me be!

Get AWAY!!!"


	3. Default Chapter Title

HAZARDOUS!3: "hey, look! You're bleeding!"

Yup, on the notch, just before the next week begins. Some more. Well, most of ya seemed to like the last part, so I figured hey, what the hell. Still got some hours before bed-time.

??/insert disclaimer\??

Bulma heard them coming before she saw them. She sighed and put away the plans for her newest invention she had been working on, hiding them well away in her desk-drawer.

Then, she went over to the cupboard and got the medical supplies out. 

She didn't have to wait to find out what was up; that stuck-up prince could be heard a mile away.

Wailing about 'not having time for this shit', about, 'Chikyu women having a death wish', and so on, and so on.

Honestly, did all Siyi-jins behave like children when it came to doctoring hurts?

The young scientist ground her teeth, waiting for the inevitable. 

Finally, the door swung open, and she was rewarded with a sight that was almost worth the wait.

Her mother, with that ever-present smile on her face, was pulling along with her that same Saiyi-jin prince. The man looked absolutely venomous; red in the face wit hanger. 

But every time his hand shot up to roughly pull himself from the woman's grip, his decision seemed to falter and his hand would hover over hers as if afraid to break them –which he would definitely do if did decide to bear free.

Her mother smiled at her as Bulma leaned pack against the cupboards, her face inquiring.

"Oh, there you are, Bulma-chan! Look, poor Veggie-kun cut himself practising and,.."

-"WHAT did you just call me?!"

The Saiyi-jins eyes bulged indignantly, but Ms briefs just released him to put her hands in front of her face to giggle.

"Oh, Bulma-dear! I just know how handy you are with dressing wounds, so I figured I'd ask you to do it."

Tossing back her blue hair, Bulma smiled. She didn't much like the idea of helping the Saiyi-jin prince. In fact, she was sick to death of him making her do this and that.

Having him bother her, nag her and just get in her way any way he could. But this wasn't doing Vegeta a favour now; she was doing her mother a favour. 

That was the important thing to remember.

"Sure mom. Let's see it Veggie, so I can fix you right up."

Vegeta practically froze. _So close_. 

He'd already made it half way out of the door.

What did these females _want_ of him. Sighing, he turned around.

"Look, see? Just a little cut." He pointed at his scalp. "Now if you don't mind,.."

"Hmm,…" Bulma told them, looking for the plasters. "Lets see,.."

Funny. 

They had to be in here.

She'd put new ones in last week. 

Errr,.. Scissors,.. 

disinfectant,.. 

Tape,.. 

nop! no plasters. 

But the tape,..

A devious smile spread on Bulma's lips. 

It was tape-up to protect sore joints; you know the stuff. The stuff you wrap around your knee when you've overdone it so you can keep going for a few days; the stuff that doesn't come off without pulling all the hairs out of your skin.

But with a little piece of cotton in the middle, it was just as good as a plaster. 

Of course, it would be hell to get it off when it'd healed, but,..

She used the tape anyway.

"What are you doing?" 

That annoying prince again. "What the hell is that supposed to do? I swear, you weak Chikyu have as poor medical facilities as you have fighting skills. I really can't understand how this fucking mud-ball,…"

Frowning, he looked up as if trying to see the tape self-made plaster Bulma had just stuck over the cut, then raised a hand to touch it.

The initial surprise gave way to indignation soon enough though.

"What the _hell_ good is that supposed to do."

Exasperated, Bulma shook her head. 

"It's a plaster, Veggie-brains it's supposed to keep the dirt out until the wound heals. That way, you it can't get infected and make you sick."

He just scowled, of course. "Saiyi-jins don't get sick."

Typical enough. 

She was really getting sick of the guy. "Whatever monkey-boy."

That always seemed to tick him off. 

'Bulma, girl, I thought we agreed. No more picking fights with the monkey-prince. It's unhealthy, and besides, it's childish,..'

Too late though. 

Prodding a finger at her, Vegeta growled in a menacing, soft tone:

"I would not call me that, if you knew what was good for you, you annoying _weak_, baka, _ugly_,.."

"UGLY?! 

oh, _now_ I'm ugly, am I? Well yesterday, you seemed to like me well enough."

Suddenly remembering they weren't alone, they both turned to look at Ms. Briefs.

Giggling, she put her hands to her cheeks. 

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just standing here!"

Well, Bulma wasn't about to argue about such things in front of her own mother, but the Saiyi-jin prick didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, I wouldn't think to much of that. I was just,.. Bored."

Smirking, he leaned back against a table, crossing his legs in a relaxed pose.

Bulma, on the other hand, looked ready to explode, stance rigid, fists clenched and eyes shooting daggers. "BORED?!"

-"Bored." He agreed, then looked up, as if thinking about it. 

"I get bored really fast."

And he smirked again, as if stating that he, as opposed to the Z-fighters (or, in fact any sane human male), wasn't the least bit afraid of her tantrums.

'Breathe Bulma. Breathe. Remember your promise to yourself.'

She really had told herself to stop igniting at every little thing. It just wasn't very lady-like.

Besides, she considered, there were other, better ways to get back.

"Oh, dear, but look, Veggie-coo! You're bleeding!"

He looked at her a bit puzzled. "I know woman, we fixed that. Remember? Or can't your pathetic mind even hold on to that bit of information?"

_ _

Mentally, she smiled. _nuh-uhhuu!_ Not this time Veggie-brains.

"No, silly" she smirked. "Look! There! Under your shirt."

He finally looked, and spotted it. A red stain on his otherwise white shirt.

"Oh, gimme a fucking brake! This is even smaller than that other one."

Oh, yes. She was having fun already.

"Now, now Veggie. Don't talk like that. Take off you shirt so I can put a plaster on it. Don't want you getting it infected."

"Woman, I told you! Saiyi-jins don't get sick. Besides, I don't have time."

He sounded sincere enough, but Bulma didn't miss that glare he shot her mother.

The blue-haired woman wondered what that was about.

Ms Briefs giggled. 

_Again_. 

Bulma wished her mother wouldn't pretend to be even dumber then she really was.

"Oh, don't you guys worry about me! I'm going already! Have to water the plants, you know."

Their Saiyi-jins houseguest frowned at her mother's retreating back as if she was some sort of ghost, then turned back to glare at Bulma.

"Fine then, but this better not take too long. This is interfering with my,.. training time."

Too caught up in her own wit, Bulma missed his little slip.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Oh, this will _juuuust take a minute."

then cut off a new piece of tape and put if over the little cut. 

"There. All done. Oh, wait. Here's another cut,.."

"NANNI!? Woman, stop already. I told you, Saiyi-jins don't get sick."

-"Oh, and how would you know?" She inquired, continuing to put plaster over small cuts.

"You've never been on earth. 

In fact, You've probably never even been on a real planet longer that it's necessary to extinguish all live from it. 

You may not be aware of it, but Chikyu can be a pretty dangerous place if you're not careful."

Vegeta told her there was no place dangerous to a Saiyi-jin, but he didn't sound all too sure anymore, so she just 'whatever'-ed him.

"You might want to watch it a bit more with this training of yours, you know.

I mean, geez! I never knew bleeding was a integrated part of training before."

She'd moved on from minor cuts to imaginary ones now, but Vegeta didn't seem to notice.

He just grunted. 

"Pain makes Saiyi-jins stronger."

"Really?" she'd never thought of it like that. 

It made her kind of sorry for what she was doing.

"Gee. That's really,.. sad."

She looked up just in time to see his eyes shoot open. 

"It is NOT!" he told her as he pushed her out of the way. 

"And what do you think you're doing? Look at this!"

Well, maybe she'd carried this thing a bit too far, she reflected as she looked at the Saiyi-jin's torso. 

He was _covered_ in tape. 

All the same, she smirked, and threw the empty winding-piece at him. 

"That's called _payback_. For being a fucking bastard. Live with it."

He gave her a blank stare. 

"This is your payback? Shimatta, you humans are even more pathetic then I though. Whatever is it supposed to do? Never mind, I'm leaving now."

Bulma laughed at his retreating back. 

The man really had no idea! 

"Oooh, Bulma, you can be a real bitch sometimes. 

But, he had it coming. And, I have to say. 

You were quite brilliant; brilliant as usual."

Then, she laughed some more.

-- - -

Vegeta made his way up the back outside. 'Where was I going again?'

Hmm,. Wherever it was he'd first better get rid of all that white wrapping. 

He must look pretty stupid in it.

_hey? How does this goo come off?_

After some scratching, he finally got a piece, but pulling it off was surprisingly painful.

'Shimatta! Oh well, I know. I'll just take a long hot shower and wash this filth off."

Yeah, that's it again. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know ;)


	4. the gravityroom

Geeh, did I forget about this thing? Yeah, pretty much ;) well, just had to finish 'never meant to,…'. That was kinda a fun little joke too when it started, but it got to something more. Well, you know.

Anyway, as I got some complaint form you readers, or at least some polite suggestions to continue, I decided to post the next part of this.

I'm sorry. Didn't realise anyone was still reading. Hell, this piece is short, but I'll try to continue again soon. Though I haven't got a clue as to where I should stop. J

Angry, upset, and pretty much chest-hairless, the prince of all Saiyi-jins stalked back to his gravity room. 

"That fucking bitch!"

The hell is her problem? What? She thinks she can just get away with that. I should just blast her right to hell. Where she belongs.

Seething, he started marching up and down. 

_I deserve some respect. Not only am I a prince and an exceptionally good –great!- fighter. But I have been on my best behaviour since I got here. Didn't blast any major towns, didn't wrack havoc on the whole planet._

"I didn't even kill anyone yet._" Well…_ he pause admitting, m_aybe that one mailman. But there was just something about that guy that screamed 'blow me up'._

Stopping his insistent pacing, he smirked. 

"I know. I'll do better then kill her. This should teach her not to mess with the prince of all Saiyi-jins!"

Stretching out a hand, he fired a blast right at the gravitron's main controls, succeeding in reducing it to a smoking pile of trash.

"There." He gloated. 

"That should keep her busy for quite a few days, if not weeks."

Looking at the rubble, though, his smirk faded slowly. Abruptly, he grabbed his head, groaning loudly. 

_Weeks!_ "The hell is wrong with me!My brain is turning as soft as Kakaroth's!" 

Angrily, he stalked into the sitting room, where the young scientist was watching TV.

She gave him a wisecrack smirk, obviously aware of what torment he must have undergone to get that damned tape off of him.

He didn't feel up to getting retribution with his intended payback though.

"Woman. The gravity machine's broken. Again."

He stated emotionlessly then flopped down on the couch. Vegeta felt a major headache coming. 

_Just what had he been thinking anyway?_

Bluma just countered with her usual 'fix it yourself, Vegeta', but when he didn't protest or anything, she did go out to check the damages.

Finally left alone he sat up, putting his hands in his yet-black hair and massaging his aching scalp.

I'm sick. I'm loosing my mind. Damn. I need to train. Of all the stupid, wild-ass things to do,.. now how am I supposed to surpass Kakaroth.

Simply answered really.

He wasn't. He was going to be stuck on this planet for the rest of his live and watch Kakaroth beat him. Stuck here until eternity while that stupid woman screamed at -,..

"Vegeta! You stupid _bastard_! Just what have you done?"

He groaned. She was back again. Loud and obnoxious as ever.

"I blew it up."

-"I KNOW you blew it up you, you stupid baka piece of-. What I want to know is why. It wasn't even _turned on_!"

His head shot up, but he immediately regretted it. "How could you tell?"

She gave him a smug look. "Hah! I _knew_ it! _I_ happen to be a genius. Unlike some Sayi-jins I know. But don't confuse the point. What the _hell_ were you THINKING shooting the gravity- something wrong with your head?"

"Duh, woman. What do you think? With you _screaming_ at me like that." He'd have liked to raise his voice too, but his head was killing him by now.

-"Me?"

The Saiyi-jin prince was getting tired of this. "Yes you, woman. It's _your_ fault. Why, I can hardly…"

He paused in mid-sentence to stare at the woman. She had a funny pink blush on her face, hands clapped together as she stared at the ceiling.

"You broke the gravity machine because of me?"

Hell, she really was slow of wit! And this woman was actually supposed to be something of a genius around here. 

Vegeta sighed a little to himself. _And I thought Nappa was slow._ "That's what I'm saying. Hell, this is just about _all_ your doing when you look at it right." It was. She'd done that thing with the white tape to him, which had caused him to break the gravity machine, which in turn caused his headache. If it wasn't for the fact that _she_ had to fix the piece of just, he would have blaster her –well- long before any of this could have happened. 

Yeah; in fact: "I hold you responsible for all of it." And he scowled at her; just to make sure she got the point. Somehow, she missed it. Just stood there smiling broadly, looking dumber then usual even.

She had obviously forgotten about the tape-incident; if she hadn't she'd be running scared by now.

Right? Well, he certainly hoped so. Didn't want to think he was loosing his touch.

Just then, she did run, giggling like a schoolgirl. Mumbling something like "I knew it."

And "I'm just so pretty no-one can resist me…."

Vegeta frowned after her.

He wished she'd be smart enough to bring some aspirins when she came back.

Kami, women were _odd_!


	5. love is in the air

All right

(s'not much, but I'm working on it. give it time, K?)

--------

chapter 5

If anything could be said for the last prince of the Saiyi-jins it was that he always stuck to his schedule.

Not that it was much of a matter of choice; much less conscious choice.

It's just that when you're used to starting your every morning in the same way since you were four, it tends to stick at a later age.

So, after a few modifications to his morning's ritual due to some lacks in Chikyu's accommodations, Vegeta's morning schedule consisted of the following:

5:00 get up. Go swimming in the pool at the back.

6:00 get breakfast.

7:00 stretch and warm-up.

8:00 enter the gravity room (And sty there unless a live-threatening situation occurs. Fires and Earthquakes don't count. Time for lunch does.)

Now, some of you may agree with the vertically challenged Saiyi-jin, and some may not, but in his mind conscious thought wasn't really necessary for any of this up to the point where he reached the gravity room itself and it was time to set the dial.

So it would not be a surprise to anyone that it wasn't until the moment he reached for that dial that he remembered the occurrences of the previous day. Looking down with a dishearten sigh at the still smoking ruins, Vegeta realised that today would be one of those days where he only got to practise his bullying skills –bullying that Bulma-woman into fixing his machine that was.

Not at all an easy task; aristocrats like to sleep late and the young Miss Briefs thought herself to be quite a little princes.

Add to that that it takes a conscious mind to be able to realise their life is at risk, and that Bulma's conscious mind had already in an especially bright mood pointed out how arbitrary it would be to have her fix the gravity capsule after she had been big banged….

Vegeta had already resigned to the fact that it would take him till at least noon before the woman even bothered to glance at his machine when he turned around to come eye-to-eye with the blue haired Scientist.

The Saiyi-jin choked.

Bulma beamed.

The woman's hair was piled neatly up on top of her head, one curl falling down her neck to rather tight little dress she was wearing. And she smiled at him, her eyes closed to happy little slits as she held her repair-kit tightly in front of herself.

So, Vegeta ventured, if he wasn't hallucinating, it would seem she was actually here –by her own free will even- to fix the damn capsule.

Still "What are you doing here?" 

He had better make sure. Hell, right now, he hoped he wasn't talking to a figment of his imagination.

She blinked, pouting a little. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"That's not the point." He choked out, already seeing her stomp off in his mind. Undoubtedly back to bed, and away from his gravity room. Oh, the sheer horror of having to come drag her out again. While he'd almost had had her services for free. The Saiyi-jin prince choked down his pride.

"Actually, I'm _very_ happy to see you."

But then he turned suspicious again at her delirious look. "You _are_ here to fix the gravity-console, right?"

There she went with the pouting again. scary.

"You don't like the dress?" she inquired, almost at the brink of tears.

Of course, crying in her room would be even more hopeless then sleeping. "No, the dress is fine, but" the Saiyi-jin prince remembered. "I thought you told me you wouldn't work on anything when wearing anything. Pretty." Not that it was a pretty dress. But Vegeta knew the woman thought it was. She'd been thoroughly disgusted at the thought of getting any grease on the damned thing last time he'd asked (well, told) her to fix his Gravity room.

This time, however. "Oh, funny!" and she smiled brightly once again. "I think it'll be okay just this once, don't you think?" And she winked at him, before bending down at the controls.

The next day, she was there again. At 8 o'clock sharp. 

Banging away merrily at the console –that was actually coming along a lot faster then it had any other time.

Of course, the down side to this was that the woman apparently needed his moral support to keep up this pace. Every time he came to check up on her progress, she'd try to strike up a conversation with him. Every day she was smiling brightly and every time she was wearing a skimpy outfit.

The flame-haired Saiyi-jin had tried to write it off. But on the fourth day he finally couldn't any longer.

She had been telling him some story about her high-school days. –Vegeta didn't have a clue what it was about, he just made a grunting moise every once in a while to keep her happy –and working.

The, suddenly, she had put her wrench down and turned to him, looking at him very seriously. "Vegeta." she had said, in that one tone of voice.

"You know I'm with Yaumcha again, right?"

Of course, the first answer that came to him (after hn, really?) was: "I hadn't really noticed no, but whatever, just pick up the wrench and git."

But, being the prince he had been raised to be, he'd had the feeling that saying something like that would somehow interfere with his gravity room's progress.

So he'd gone for. "Oh, yes, of course."

Maybe that hadn't been as right as he'd thought it was, for she'd stared at him the longest time with an almost sad expression on her face.

Finally, he hadn't been able to stand it any longer and had simply left.

It was after this that the woman had _really_ started to scare him. Scare the Prince of the Saiyi-jins. It was true; he himself hadn't thought it was possible, if he hadn't been experiencing it himself. Vegeta had always know the woman was a little funny. But now…

Every time she saw him, she'd either give him that happy smile, or she'd shake her head at him sadly.

Or she'd tell him about that annoying boyfriend of hers.

But Vegeta bore it, best as he could. 

Until that one faithful day. The day he couldn't stand it any longer.


End file.
